<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春时景 by jiangcha137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092120">春时景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137'>jiangcha137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 弓道, 校园</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　❀旗木卡卡西x漩涡鸣人，年龄操作<br/>　　❀我流校园ABO<br/>　　❀小长篇，十章左右<br/>　　❀最终解释权归我，以上</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KakaNaruto, カカナル, 卡鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Omega？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01</p><p>　　“他回来了你知道吧？”</p><p>　　桌上趴着的银发男生动了动手指，慢条斯理的抬起头，微微挑起眼看着桌子前的人，似有若无的嗯了声，并没有要多说几句的意思。衬衣式的校服领口半敞着，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，男生冷肃着一张脸，漂亮的桃花眼也带上了几分冷意，右边嘴角缀了一颗痣。</p><p>　　他轻点头勾起一丝笑，半晌开口，音色有如玉石敲击，却裹了些才睡醒的嘶哑：“这不挺好。”</p><p>　　“嘿，我这是要听你说这个吗？！不是！！人都回来了，你不赶快的？”男生他前桌的椅子反身坐下，用力的拍桌面，砰砰的把班里的同学都带着看了过来。</p><p>　　“我赶快什么啊赶快，”银发男生扒拉两下刘海，一挥手把他抓起来，拽着衣领送出了教室，“行了，回你教室去，看见你就烦人。”</p><p>　　“我靠，卡卡西！你以为我喜欢凑你跟前啊，你那个味儿我闻到就头疼，你别以为就你会烦，你之后别后悔来求我！”男生挣开他的手，气急败坏的回了自己教室。</p><p>　　“卡卡西？没事吧？”班长有些懵的问，“刚还以为你俩会出去打一架。”</p><p>　　“没事，懒得打，”卡卡西揉一把脖子，懒洋洋的说，“要打也放学打，学校打架，啧...”</p><p>　　“？”班长瞳孔地震的看着他，嗫嚅了两句还没说就被他打断。</p><p>　　“打不过瘾。”卡卡西说完往走廊尽头去，一点没管吓得脸色青白的班长和窃窃私语的其他人。</p><p>　　他进了厕所，隔间全开着没人，这个点快上课了，估计全在教室，像他这么刚的毕竟还是少。</p><p>　　木叶高中是市内重点，或者可以换个说法，凡是有点想法的家长都愿意把孩子送到这里来念书，冠了木叶这个名字的学校不仅是高中，而是从幼稚园到大学的一整套，其中最为出名的就是初中部和高中部。</p><p>　　卡卡西自小就被父亲扔进木叶上课，不出意外也会顺着升上大学，因为家里的关系和他的个人作风，再加上木叶本身学风也算是开明，向来我行我素惯了。</p><p>　　他拘起几捧水洗脸，撑着洗手台看着镜子里的人。水珠顺着棱角分明的脸滑落，镜中人勾着嘴笑，呵的一下笑出声，逼仄的厕所里瞬间盈满了刺鼻的烟草味，苦涩干燥，激得人喉咙发痒，下一瞬又悄无声息的收了回去。</p><p>　　他不紧不慢的踏着铃声回教室，讲台上班主任领着一个人站着，那个男生看起来个子不到一米八，声音清越爽朗，笑容灿烂的在做自我介绍，卡卡西也不进去打断他只靠上教室的门，一双桃花眼眯起笑，盯着台上人不放。</p><p>　　他路过的某一间教室时，刚才和他吵吵的男生皱着眉看他一眼，他还好心情的冲人挥手，气得带土刷的翻开书眼不见干净，男生可能没想到他刚刚才来通风报信，这会儿正主就已经站在了卡卡西的面前。</p><p>　　班主任也在一边看到了他，正好台上的男生也自我介绍得差不多，他冲着卡卡西偏下头，示意他进去。卡卡西好整以暇的站起来进教室，路过讲台还特意对人笑笑才走回自己座位上。</p><p>　　“教室里没有多余的桌子，鸣人你先坐到天藏旁边听这节课，他的同桌今天正好请假，等到了课间班长再带你去搬桌子，到时候你就坐后面那排就行。”班主任指下卡卡西前面位置的男生，自动忽视了是卡卡西没有同桌的事实，“现在开始上课。”</p><p>　　卡卡西看着鸣人在他前面坐下，男生身上什么味道都没有，三年前他还没分化，也不知道依旧没分化还是用了遮蔽剂，不过照之前的种种迹象来看，要分化鸣人也该是alpha，可alpha只要不是易感期，一般也用不着遮蔽剂。卡卡西一时想不明白，只好当做是鸣人还没分化。</p><p>　　鸣人转学走之前不久，卡卡西就分化成了alpha，后来鸣人就不声不响的转学走了，对外宣称是因为父亲水门工作的迁移，带土追着他问到底是不是，卡卡西也只冷笑声没再提起。</p><p>　　到底是为了什么，已经不重要了，重要的是卡卡西当时有种莫名其妙的预感，这个人终究是要回来的。</p><p>　　班主任教历史，卡卡西除了开始几分钟看了看鸣人外，一整节课都处在昏昏欲睡的边缘 ，铃声响起来他才有几分清醒。</p><p>　　“鸣人是吧？走，我带你去空教室搬桌子。”班长十分的尽职尽责。</p><p>　　卡卡西闻言站起来，抓着鸣人的椅背，慢慢开口：“不用了，我带他去就行了。”说完抓起鸣人的手拖着他出教室，班长在后面哎了两声，卡卡西半点门没搭理他不说，转学生还回头冲他抱歉的笑笑。</p><p>　　天藏收好自己的书，边摸出本历史习题册边安慰班长：“放心，打不起来的，谁打起来他俩都不可能。”</p><p>　　班长半信半疑：“要不，我还是跟着去看看？”</p><p>　　“如果你不怕被卡卡西揍的话，也可以。”天藏用笔点点纸面，勾出一个选择题的答案。</p><p>　　“揍？你不是说他俩不会打起来的吗？”班长抖了下，有些畏惧的反问。</p><p>　　天藏叹口气，颇有些无奈的抬头看他：“我是说了，但是这个情况不包括你跟上去，懂了吗？班长你就回去安安心心的待着，他俩屁事儿没有。”</p><p>　　“......”</p><p>　　卡卡西和鸣人，一前一后的出门，带土在短短时间里再次见到他已经很惊讶，但当他发现卡卡西屁股后面还跟着个尾巴，并且那个尾巴极其眼熟的时候，他顿了下随机在心里开骂了。</p><p>　　卡卡西你是狗吧？你个老狗逼，我他妈刚刚给你报信来着，你竟然见到了人还不告诉我，是人吗！</p><p>　　以上，为宇智波带土同学时隔三年再次见到鸣人的全部心里路程，并且“卡卡西你是个狗吧？”这句话重复十遍。</p><p>　　到了顶楼的空教室，卡卡西拉开门让鸣人先进去，自己随后带上门关好。</p><p>　　鸣人围着桌子看了会儿，挑了张看起来还比较干净的桌子拖出来，他一路过来都在想怎么开口跟卡卡西打招呼会看起来自然又亲切。</p><p>　　刚才上课的时候他坐过去隐隐的闻到了烟草苦涩的味道，没敢多跟卡卡西接触，谁想到人会主动带他来搬桌子。</p><p>　　“鸣人，你...”卡卡西站在一边看他绕着圈看桌子突然开口，“分化了吗？”</p><p>　　鸣人手一顿，抿抿嘴盯着他不说话，卡卡西啧一声走近他薅他的发帘，他还是不说，男生拧眉有些不悦的拉开他抓着桌子的手，撩袖子要搬桌子走人。</p><p>　　鸣人伸手按住他的的胳膊，咬咬牙还是说：“分化了。”</p><p>　　“哦？”，卡卡西这才扬起嘴角，松开桌子痞笑着靠近他，“那我们的小宝贝是什么味的夹心饼干呢？”</p><p>　　他说着越凑越近，鸣人砰的抵上身后的课桌，退无可退的撑上桌面，后仰起头，卡卡西正好低头站在他眼前，被男生飞速的压低了脑袋，凑到脖子后的腺体附近嗅，鸣人紧张的颤抖了下，又强迫自己放松下来。</p><p>　　“嗯？闻不出来啊，”卡卡西伸手摸了下那一块小小的凸起，鸣人绷紧了脚趾，想往下出溜，被卡卡西伸脚拦个正着，“要不然咬下试试？”</p><p>　　“碰！！！”</p><p>　　卡卡西边揉着嗑到的腰边看向鸣人，嘴里的话却毫不留情：“果然，你是个Omega。”</p><p>　　鸣人气得脸红眼眶也通红，他没想到几年不见，卡卡西已经可以对着个人随便的就说咬人家腺体，哪怕是炸他自爆是Omega，这个行为也是过分了。</p><p>　　“你可以去Omega权益维护协会举报你性骚扰。”半晌他气呼呼的来了句。</p><p>　　卡卡西搬桌子的手一顿，他捞过旁边站着的鸣人，压着他的耳朵到自己嘴边，然后慢吞吞的说：“那我现在就可以咬你一口，说我们是合奸。”</p><p>　　鸣人被他的不要脸震惊到，他喃喃的嘀咕着卡卡西也听不太清楚，他搬着桌子出门，状似不经意的问他。</p><p>　　“你爸的工作调回来了？”丝毫没提为什么三年里毫无音讯，见鸣人下意识的点点头又说，“什么时候回来的？”</p><p>　　“半个月前。”鸣人目光一转对上了窗边正抖着腿等他俩的带土时微微一滞，将求救的目光递给卡卡西。</p><p>　　“社团呢？”卡卡西从善如流的把桌子塞给带土，插着兜跟鸣人并且往教室走。</p><p>　　“......”鸣人怒视卡卡西，把卡卡西刚刚让自己拿着的手机塞回他手里，头也不回的进门，在他的位置上坐下了。</p><p>　　“卡卡西，你真他妈的是个狗逼玩意儿！！！”带土吭哧吭哧的把桌子搬到位置上，刚想和鸣人说几句就被卡卡西无情的一脚踢出教室，并附带了“没事少过来打扰我们的话”，气得他一回到自己教室抓起手机给卡卡西连发20个草泥马的表情包，并附带了这句话。</p><p>　　在他尝试发第5个新的表情包过去的时候，发现自己被拉黑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 所谓独裁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“卡卡西！”带土手上提着两个书包，旁边站了个圆脸短发的女孩子，弯眼笑起来很温柔。</p><p>　　“去社团啦，卡卡西。”</p><p>　　鸣人空着手来的学校，书包也没有，下课了班长就过来把他叫走，说是班主任让他去领书和校服，刚抱着书进走廊，远远的就看到卡卡西和带土站在教室门口，身边还有个可爱的女孩子，几个人貌似关系不错。</p><p>　　他本想安安静静的路过，刚过去就被卡卡西给拦下了，男生看一眼他手上的书和校服，抬手接过去。</p><p>　　“把校服提着。”卡卡西抬抬下巴让他动手拿。</p><p>　　鸣人一个指令一个动作，大脑还没反应过来男生要做什么，手已经行动了。他刚准备问卡卡西要干什么，男生就抱着他的书进教室去了，鸣人看一眼他正在分门别类按照自己的习惯码书。</p><p>　　“你小子，回来怎么都没联系我？”带土一掌扇到鸣人背心，吓得他往前小蹦了一步，注意力也给拽了回来。</p><p>　　“我也才回来没几天，”鸣人有些不好意思的说，“而且我也不知道你们的联系方式变没变就...”</p><p>　　带头抓抓后脑勺嗯了好久：“听你这么说，我好像也就只能姑且信你的选项了啊...”</p><p>　　他说完，旁边的女孩子噗嗤的笑出声。</p><p>　　“你等会儿直接回家？”</p><p>　　“差不多，今天第一天来学校，反正也没什么我的事。”鸣人见带土不给自己介绍那个女生，也没好意思直接问，这时候卡卡西从教室出来截断了他的话。</p><p>　　“给，”卡卡西把自己的书包扔给鸣人，“把衣服都装进去。”</p><p>　　“？”鸣人抱着书包疑惑的看着他，不知道他是什么意思，“我马上就回去了，用不着这个。”</p><p>　　卡卡西看他不动，啧的一声把书包拿过来，掏出自己的体操服又把鸣人崭新的校服给扔进包里。</p><p>　　“先陪我去社团活动。”他抓着鸣人的手腕大步往前走，鸣人一时不查被拽得一个踉跄差点摔地上，被卡卡西拦腰提起来。</p><p>　　“我不去，我跟我妈说了我下课就回去的，我不去，我不去！”鸣人挣扎着大声喊不乐意，被卡卡西无情的锁住两只手，意见蛮横驳回反抗暴力镇压。</p><p>　　带土哈哈大笑的跟着他俩一起，和女生一起下楼。</p><p>　　到了楼下鸣人还在翻腾，手腕儿已经通红还试图反抗，卡卡西不耐烦的一咂嘴弯腰把人直接扛上肩，吓得鸣人哇的一声忙抱住卡卡西的腰。</p><p>　　“ODO！”带土险险抓住差点掉地上的衣服，笑嘻嘻的劝鸣人，“现在就回去这个事情嘛，你还是早点放弃吧哈哈哈哈”</p><p>　　鸣人锤了几下卡卡西，男生一点没动容，便松了劲认命的挂在他身上，一行人到了道场外面才被放下来，趔趄着被卡卡西扶稳。</p><p>　　他们来得算是晚了，道场的准备工作已经开始收尾，卡卡西抓着鸣人进更衣室，把体操服塞给他，自己在一边有条不紊的换上弓道服。</p><p>　　“明天记得把你的衣服都带来，”卡卡西套上衬袄，从柜子里拿出袴服，“还有弓。”</p><p>　　鸣人站在一边噘着嘴不愿意换：“独裁也要有个度！我什么时候说过要进弓道部了？”</p><p>　　带土眼见气氛不好，三两下穿好衣服关门出去了。</p><p>　　“怎么只有你一个？他们呢？”门外响起女孩子清脆柔和的声音，有些不解的问。</p><p>　　“啊，他俩有点事情要商量，我们先练吧，不用等他们了。”带土三言两语的糊弄过去。</p><p>　　被十分丢脸扛过来的路上，带土像是突然想起来似的跟鸣人介绍，那个女生叫野原琳，卡卡西也颇有点心血来潮的接话调侃的说他在追琳，激得带土臊红了一张脸，女生倒是没什么大的反应，轻笑了两声按下挥着拳头要揍人的带土。</p><p>　　“......”卡卡西没理会他的质问，慢慢的穿好袴服，再从柜子里拿出袜子，一只一只的穿好，才转过身直视他。</p><p>　　男生一袭深色的弓道服，身姿挺拔颀长，神色沉稳冷肃，他盯着鸣人削薄的唇瓣挑开一角：“我独裁？”</p><p>　　“......”</p><p>　　卡卡西抬脚靠近鸣人，两人本就离得不远，他两步走到后者跟前，伸出手轻抚他的脸颊，带上几分缠绵的味道说：“那我现在就该把你摁在地板上操！”</p><p>　　鸣人怔怔的不敢动，他抬手打掉卡卡西的手心，张嘴想要反驳又觉得自己理亏。当初一声不吭离开的本就是他，后来杳无音讯的也是他，虽说不联系的原因很多，站得住脚的却没几个，他正想着该怎么解释，小小的更衣室里却突然爆开一股浓郁的烟草味。</p><p>　　鸣人皱眉后退想要离卡卡西远点，却被卡卡西抱住腰拘在怀里，男生右手轻佻的抚过他开始发烫的腺体，猛然扭头亲上鸣人的嘴，与此同时指尖狠狠的按了下去。</p><p>　　“呜～～～”鸣人痛苦的哼了一声，双脚发软被卡卡西掐着腰摁在怀里，湿软的舌头轻而易举的叩开牙关探进去。</p><p>　　腺体不管是对alpha还是Omega来说都是及其隐私的部位，尤其容易受创，人类经过几千年的演化，三种性别各司其职，Omega近百年来数量更是锐减，国家和社会也成立了相当多的部门和组织，为保护他们服务。</p><p>　　鸣人之前说的要去举报卡卡西性骚扰，如果那个时候的行为和动作还算是在边缘横跳，那么他现在的行为已经构成违法，是可以被拘禁。</p><p>　　卡卡西的一手抱紧了鸣人，一手在他的腺体上反复摩挲用力，鸣人浑身发热，腺体又痛又烫，被卡卡西压在更衣柜上，缠着他吻用力到舌根发疼。他像是终于揉够了脖子，往下撩起他的衣摆，手顺着腰部的肌理摸到背心摸上胸口，而鸣人也终于在他放开腺体的那一刻挣扎着清醒了过来。</p><p>　　“你干什么！”鸣人红着一张脸，嘴角还沾着亮晶晶的口水，推开卡卡西的第一时间顾不上擦掉，气急败坏的冲他喊，更衣室门口不远处正在备弓的部员，诧异的互看一眼，犹豫了好一会儿还是放下弓准备去问问怎么了。</p><p>　　刚才他们过来就听到了砰的像是被谁推到柜子上的声音，但之后也没有什么打斗的迹象传来，更何况又是三年级前辈的事情，他们一年级的也不好僭越。可这会儿像是吵架的声音已经传了出来，他们再也没办法忽视，刚到门前想敲门问问，门却突然从里面打开了。</p><p>　　打开门的男生，眼眶红红的头发有些乱，气息很急促，看到有人站在门前，吓得一怔，身后传来短促的一声嗤笑，他倏地回头狠狠的瞪了眼靠在更衣柜上的人，没好脸色的离开了。</p><p>　　也亏得这两人都是beta，闻不到满屋子烟草味，倒是远处站着的带土不怀好意的瞥了过来。</p><p>　　“呐，我的弓给你用，”带土见鸣人过来，把弓递给他，“琳，你帮他拿一个   的手套。”</p><p>　　鸣人被强制塞了弓，带土抬平了他的胳膊，用自己的箭量了下，喃喃的说：“比我的要短一点，弓怎么样？重吗？”</p><p>　　鸣人条件反射的摇头，带土点点头转身去取了两支新的箭，琳也正好拿了手套过来。他突然被身为部长的带土领过来，刚刚还疑似和卡卡西在更衣室吵了一架，这会儿又被围着递东西，部里的人都不由自主的盯着他，鸣人被看得浑身发毛，</p><p>　　他把弓、箭都塞回带土手里，颇无奈的开口。</p><p>　　“我今天真的不练了，我和我妈说了要早点回去。”</p><p>　　“那我和卡卡西等会儿送你回去不就好了吗？双重保护，你出不了问题的。”带土装作听不懂他的话，“啊，不过我们得先送琳回去然后才送你。”</p><p>　　“不是，我不用你送，我自己...”</p><p>　　“那就卡卡西一个人送你也行，他一个顶俩。”带土对着缓步过来的卡卡西一扬手，“你晚点记得送鸣人回去。”</p><p>　　鸣人对着带土告饶的表情一僵，脚步声慢慢靠近，肩膀上突然落下一只漂亮的手，指甲修得圆润仔细，背心也贴上了来人胸口的温度。他被人以半抱在怀里的姿势圈起来，脖子上拂过一抹热气在他耳边开口，声音里压着笑。</p><p>　　“护花使者，倒是求之不得。”卡卡西说完站起来顺手拍拍他的后腰，“所以现在，乖乖的。”</p><p>　　带土见他被吃得死死，笑嘻嘻的把手里的东西举起来，鸣人抢下他手里的鹿皮手套，正坐在地上慢慢的绑好，然后站起来，左手持弓，右手握箭，置于髋骨上。</p><p>　　见他过来，其他练习的部员或出于好奇的心态，或是想看他出糗，纷纷给他腾出空间，站到了一边。</p><p>　　鸣人先对着靶场微微颔首行礼，而后拖行到中间指定的位置，复双膝跪下转而侧面对着众人，轻轻把弓立着放上地面，左手扶着弓弦将弓转成握姿。取其中一只箭夹在左手中指和无名指间，推至弓弦，然后站起来，找到自己的站位，分开双脚站好看向靶子，备弓，把箭高举过头顶，然后慢慢的拉满弓。</p><p>　　卡卡西在一边看着他，身姿挺拔，从他开始行礼的那一刻起，便卸去了身上的焦躁和不耐，连带着刚刚被撩得通红的脸，也都沉静了下来。他起弓之后，道场里恰好吹过来一阵风，就在这股风里，鸣人手里的箭飞了出去。</p><p>　　“kang！”</p><p> </p><p>tbc...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 棉花糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我们先溜吧~”带土瞥见卡卡西和鸣人提了扫把去扫安土，戳戳琳的胳膊，“反正也差不多都收拾好了。”</p><p>　　琳看看故意和卡卡西保持距离的鸣人果断答应了他的提议，两人火速把地板擦好去换衣服。其他部员见两个部长悄悄的准备走，也都心领神会的加快了速度。</p><p>　　鸣人凝神扫安土不知道他们在做什么，倒是总是看他的卡卡西注意到了。</p><p>　　带土牵着琳见他看过来，晃晃手里的钥匙，又指指更衣室，张嘴无声的说“你柜子”，然后笑眯眯的走了。</p><p>　　“......？”鸣人回头只看见空荡荡的道场，除了他和卡卡西一个人都没剩下，“人呢？”</p><p>　　卡卡西摊摊手：“你扫安土的时候全走了。”</p><p>　　鸣人木着一张脸没再理会他，放了东西换了衣服就想走，被守在门口的卡卡西逮手腕拖住。</p><p>　　“不等等我？”</p><p>　　鸣人没好气的说：“哪儿用得着？”</p><p>　　“那当然，我都等好几年了，”卡卡西挑眉笑起来，把他牵进更衣室，按在凳子上坐好，“你说是吧？”</p><p>　　“说了要送你回去的，食言而肥的事我可不做。”</p><p>　　鸣人哼一声：“你的衣服我先拿回去洗，明天还给你。”</p><p>　　卡卡西站在柜子前，一颗一颗的系好扣子，拎起书包过来拍下他的头：“走吧，回家了。”</p><p>　　鸣人哦的一声站起来，跟在他身后出去。</p><p>　　两人一前一后的出校门，卡卡西停住脚想等他走到自己旁边，没成想鸣人走神直直的撞了过来。</p><p>　　“......”卡卡西面无表情的看着他，睨着眼看他，“你的雷达没告诉你我停了吗？”</p><p>　　鸣人额头磕在他扇骨上本就生疼，又被他嘲笑，刚要反驳，卡卡西身后路过一辆小三轮车。</p><p>　　骑车的是一位老伯，头发花白精神头却很足，鸣人看到他瞬间忘了自己还在生气，拽着卡卡西的衣袖啊的一声过去把人拦下，男生没防备被拉得一个趔趄，倒在他肩上，顺杆子爬坡的把人抱进怀里。</p><p>　　“撒手，”鸣人不耐烦的抖胳膊，“阿伯，我想要一个烤棉花糖，橙子味儿的。”</p><p>　　“好。”老伯打开机器笑眯眯的问，“这位小同学不买一个吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西头架在鸣人肩上摇摇头：“我们吃一个就够了，吃多了糖，”他说着停下来蹭蹭鸣人的脸，“这位小同学要蛀牙。”</p><p>　　“好嘞，等一会儿哈~”</p><p>　　鸣人支不开他也懒得反驳，接过老伯递过来的糖，没拦着卡卡西付钱，自顾自的离开。</p><p>　　“我买的糖不给我吃口？”卡卡西几大步追上他。</p><p>　　“啧，我说我不给钱了吗？”鸣人嫌弃的看他，但还是乖乖的把糖递给他，“而且你不是不爱吃甜的吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西看着递到眼下的棉花糖，笑笑推回给他：“对，不爱吃。”</p><p>　　“......有病？”鸣人收回手，咬下一大口，嘴边还沾了点絮絮，“走这边快点。”</p><p>　　他拐进去的小巷子，在卡卡西家的两条街外，他想了下这条巷子拐出去的能到的几个小区，笑得很开心。</p><p>　　鸣人带着卡卡西左拐右拐的很快的到了小区门口，卡卡西眼里的笑更浓了，他抓着鸣人的手腕把人带到小区侧门，那里种了株很大的榕树，连带着遮了旁边的墙角。</p><p>　　卡卡西把他带过去，压进墙角侧过脸就亲了上来，天色渐渐昏暗，又有大树遮蔽，行色匆匆回家的人，根本不会注意到他们，但这个事情，卡卡西知道，刚回来的鸣人毫不知情。</p><p>　　“你疯了？！！”鸣人推不动他，唔唔的反抗几声没效果，狠下心合拢牙，被提前察觉的卡卡西捏紧腮帮。</p><p>　　“果然好甜，幸好只买了一个。”卡卡西舔下唇，像是没听到鸣人的叱问一般，眼看鸣人越来越气，倒是后知后觉的开始收敛。</p><p>　　他膝盖顶进鸣人的腿间，放出来一点信息素悄悄的安抚鸣人紧绷的情绪，蹭来一个鼻尖亲亲，勾得鸣人憋着的气瞬间泄了。</p><p>　　鸣人刚放松下来，卡卡西按着他的肩膀，扭头过去咬在他脖子上，干燥苦涩的烟草味道瞬间侵入腺体，他出门前喷了半瓶遮蔽剂才盖下去的焦糖味瞬间溢散开来，他哼的一声抓紧卡卡西的肩膀，腿软得站不稳，刚好被男生的腿抵住。</p><p>　　他大腿抖得厉害，眼睫不停的颤动，性//器被刺激得半//勃，身后的小口也在蠕动着，好一会儿他才平静下来。</p><p>　　卡卡西一言不发的搂着他，眼神流连在自己咬出来的牙印上，他不觉得自己的行为有什么问题，即使是因此而让鸣人的发情期提前或者让他下一个发情期痛苦难堪，他也不后悔自己刚才的举动。</p><p>　　他本来就是故意的，故意在更衣室亲他，故意要送他回家，故意把他拖到侧门，故意放出信息素勾//引他，一步一步的引着鸣人踏进陷阱。临时标记算什么，鸣人得庆幸自己这几天不是发情期也不是前驱期。</p><p>　　如果是，那他今天被咬的这一口，直接能逼得他立刻瘫倒在地被迫发情，当然卡卡西是不会标记他的，他会好好的把鸣人送回家，再抱歉的说实在是路上没办法，只能做了一个临时标记。</p><p>　　至于之后发情期如何度过有多难过，不在他的考虑范围之内。</p><p>　　他要赚足了鸣人父母的好眼缘，再一口一口的把人吞吃入腹，整整三年音讯全无，他可不是人偶放在那里没有脾气。</p><p>　　卡卡西正想着，怀里的鸣人也已经平复了下来。</p><p>　　他低头摸了下自己的后颈，腺体那里的皮肤被咬破，一个深深的牙印印在上面，卡卡西下嘴狠，照那个齿痕约莫得一周才会消失。</p><p>　　鸣人平静的挣开怀抱，抬头看他。</p><p>　　“啪！”卡卡西的脸被扇得一歪，鸣人使了大力，连嘴角都给他扇破，很快他白皙的脸上浮现四根手指印。</p><p>　　“要发疯回你家去疯，别在这里丢人现眼。”</p><p>　　鸣人理好衣服，把自己的校服和体操服都从他书包里拿出来，一眼没多看他从墙角出来进小区了。</p><p>　　“你感冒了？”带土刚在位置上坐下，某位大佬斜背着包脸上戴了个黑口罩进门来，没应他甚至连半丝余光都没给他，径自去最后一排坐下，旁边的位置空空如也。</p><p>　　“上课了上课了，快坐好，”铃声刚响起来，班主任就进来了，扫一眼卡卡西旁边果然没人，“上次我们讲到...”</p><p>　　“老师，漩涡同学今天没来。”卡卡西拧眉神色不虞，突然朗声打断，“作为同桌，我有义务关心一下他是不是出事了。”</p><p>　　班主任的表情一怔，班里的同学也都惊讶的看着他，这位哥三年了没关心过任何人，同桌也只有带土还和他嬉皮笑脸的，其他人都飒走了，今天突然说要关心同桌，总感觉有哪里不对。</p><p>　　“漩涡同学今天请假了，他妈妈亲自打电话来的，说是昨晚半夜开始发高烧，温度降不下来。”</p><p>　　卡卡西被口罩遮住一半的脸，迅速沉了下来。</p><p>　　“我怎么觉得你不像是感冒了？”带土提了外卖上来让他拆开，掏出手机给琳打电话。</p><p>　　“本来就不是。”卡卡西嗤笑一声。</p><p>　　“那你戴口罩做什么？”带土看到琳进教室，给她拆好筷子，“而且有这么巧吗？鸣人昨晚发高烧，你今天就戴了口罩？”</p><p>　　“昨天那个男孩子发高烧了吗？要不我们下午部活结束了去看看他？”琳夹了一筷子茄子提议道。</p><p>　　“不用。”卡卡西直接否定，心烦意乱摘下口罩吃饭。</p><p>　　“啊！”琳看着他肿着的半张脸，上面四道鲜红的指痕，从颧骨到下巴上面一点，难怪他戴着口罩。</p><p>　　“谁打的你啊？看起来好严重，你擦药了吗?”琳一连串的问，卡卡西摆摆手忍着疼张口吃饭，一脸我什么也不想说的表情，带土在桌下扯扯她的袖口，看过去带土就已经在示意她别问了。</p><p>　　社团活动的时候，卡卡西换完衣服出来，部里的其他人全懵了，作为木叶高中弓道部的池面，竟然半张脸都是肿的，虽然学长不近人情的气场更强了。</p><p>　　几个平素里老爱看卡卡西的学弟学妹聚在一起讨论，到底是谁那么心狠手辣，这么好看的一张脸都扇得下去。</p><p>　　卡卡西一颗心像是放在了油锅里炸，焦躁得他恶心反胃，他的手拉满弓眼神凶厉的放出箭，kan的一声震响在道场里，吓得旁边的人提前松了手，在一边等候的人更是耸起了肩。</p><p>　　在场众人都有了一个共识，那就是旗木学长今天的心情极其不好，惜命的就躲远点。</p><p>　　卡卡西本以为鸣人请假大概也就两天，结果一直等到下个星期，他才再次出现在教室，整个人瘦削了不少，脸色苍白眼睛越发的亮了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 失衡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　鸣人把包放下，脱了外套搭在椅背上，弯腰拿东西的时候，后颈巴掌大的无菌敷贴十分显眼，他皱着眉不自然的动动肩坐下。</p><p>　　数学老师上课没多一会儿，他就开始打瞌睡，头一点一点的，被抓个正着。</p><p>　　“睡觉那个，你上来写这个题。”鸣人无动于衷，脖子的伤口扯着他的头皮发疼，他迷蒙着听不清老师的话，只隐约感受到旁边的人动了下，才逐渐清醒过来。</p><p>　　“？”数学老师眼看着卡卡西上讲台，刷刷刷的写了题又下去，他不好再说什么，瞪了眼揉眼睛的鸣人，继续讲课。</p><p>　　“哇，卡卡西你刚才好帅，老师的脸都给你气青了。”老师一下课离开，带土就马不停蹄的过来霸占了他们前桌的座位，“你昨晚没睡？你脸色看起来好差，一个周了才来。”</p><p>　　鸣人摇摇头不解释，把一周以来积攒的卷子和习题都收起来，看了看落下的学习进度，起身想去找学委借笔记，卡卡西的座位靠过道也不让他，把他堵在里面。</p><p>　　“你让下，我要出去。”鸣人不想和他磨蹭直接开口，声音嘶哑，喉咙肿得他说话都疼。</p><p>　　“还没好？”卡卡西听他说话，跟心里堵块大石头一样难受。</p><p>　　鸣人看他一点没有让的意思，直接把自己的桌子往后推开，从桌子缝里挤了出去，他先去了问班长，班长指了下他旁边组的女孩子。</p><p>　　“你们那天回去怎么了？你惹他了？他这么生气？”带土幸灾乐祸的戳卡卡西，“而且我看他腺体那儿贴了好大一块创口贴，总感觉他这次不是发烧，谁发烧能有一个周？早烧成傻子了。”</p><p>　　“我难道没长眼看不出他不对劲儿？”卡卡西暴躁的站起来，把鸣人的桌子挪回去，乖乖的在一边等他回来。</p><p>　　鸣人抱着一堆笔记本，目不斜视的回去坐下，带土看这微妙的气氛，决定还是先溜，难搞的事情先让卡卡西上，卡卡西不行的话就放弃。</p><p>　　一整天卡卡西都想找机会和鸣人说话，鸣人不理他是一回事，考虑他嘶哑的声音又是另外一回事，后来也就干脆放弃了。</p><p>　　下午的课结束后，鸣人背起自己的弓拿着衣服先去教导处交了入团申请，再不紧不慢的去道场，卡卡西一直跟着他，他像是没看到一样。</p><p>　　简单的自我介绍过后，卡卡西和鸣人去换衣服，其他人继续练习，卡卡西看他脱下衬衣，两只胳膊血管附近青紫的好大几块，他弯腰脊柱的骨节突出，脖子后的医药贴刺得他双眼生疼。</p><p>　　是真的瘦了好多。</p><p>　　卡卡西心知肚明，鸣人身上的突变是和他脱不了干系，可他怎么也想不明白，到底是什么才能导致事态脱离他掌握发展到如今这个地步。</p><p>　　鸣人刻意和他保持着一点距离，站位也离他稍远，带土想靠近他探听点情况，也被极会察言观色的琳拖走。</p><p>　　还是不该来学校，鸣人备好弓眼瞄着靶子心想。</p><p>　　早上他出门的时候玖辛奈就不太同意，学校信息素过于复杂，即使是他贴了医药贴，喷了遮蔽剂还吃了药，依旧有微弱的刺激得他一整天都昏昏沉沉，像是有人拿了锥子在头里敲。</p><p>　　他深吸一口气，稳住手拉满弓把箭放出去，果不其然的没上靶，射//进了安土里，鼻尖突然嗅到一丝干枯的烟丝味道，握着弓的手瞬间紧了，屏住呼吸挨过那阵痛，苍白的脸上满是细密的汗水，他退后半步让其他的部员练习，自己不动声色的站到最后。</p><p>　　卡卡西站在最前面的位置，个子很高冷肃着一张脸，午后的阳光里，长而密的眼睫毛在他的眼下洒落一小片阴影，挺直的鼻梁下抿着淡色的薄唇，他只是站在那里，像是怀抱了一个乾坤，惹得旁人不由得想探头一观。</p><p>　　鸣人暗自嘲笑自己，都疼得快站不稳了，还为了美色垂怜。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　三年前离开事发突然，等他们安定好要通知的时候，鸣人却因为分化腺体失调住进了医院。</p><p>　　医生说他先天腺体发育不完全，所以表征和分化时间都和常人不同，等到了分化体内激素失衡，身体受不住突然的信息素冲击，直接反应为剧烈的疼痛。</p><p>　　后来疼到休克被送进医院，医生问他是从什么时候开始的，他疼得脑子发晕，迷迷糊糊的说大概是一个多月前。</p><p>　　玖辛奈抱着他哭，问他为什么不讲，他傻乎乎的笑着安慰，毕竟是个男孩子，身上哪里有点疼，以为忍忍就过去了。</p><p>　　后来在医院住的那一年半，疼到最凶的时候他抱着自己的头撞墙，疯了一样撒泼扔东西，跪在床上哭得泪流满面几度休克，</p><p>　　三四个护士压着他，把手脚都绑在床上给他注射镇定剂，再有意识清醒过来的时候常常是半夜，他盖着被自己躺在床上，手脚冰凉，整宿都不合眼，看着月光从窗户溜进来又离开，然后太阳照常升起。</p><p>　　主治医生姓藤原，是个男性beta，身上没什么味道，常常陪着鸣人。</p><p>　　有一天玖辛奈回家给鸣人带换洗衣服，他笑得很温和的问鸣人是不是有喜欢的人，鸣人苍白瘦削的脸一怔缓缓道，有，是个男孩子。</p><p>　　藤原又问他，长得帅吗？</p><p>　　鸣人扯开嘴笑着点头，很帅，就是脾气有点冷，但对我很好。</p><p>　　藤原温柔的给鸣人掖了掖被子笑说，那他肯定是个alpha，长得白净又高挑。</p><p>　　那天天气很好，阳光很灿烂，鸣人觉得很舒服，他撑着精神回答，窗外有风吹进来。</p><p>　　他说小学就认识了，他开始不爱说话，总是一个人待在一边，还是我生拉硬拽的才和我，还有另外一个人成了朋友，他喜欢逗我玩，给我买烤棉花糖和冰糖葫芦。</p><p>　　他说得越来越慢，到这句话就闭眼睡着了，藤原也没有再说话，轻手轻脚的关门出去，门外的玖辛奈和水门不知道什么时候到了，刚才的话也不知道他们听到了多少。</p><p>　　治疗方案换了一个又一个，鸣人以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，但他有意识的时候都挂着笑。住院的时间长了护士和医生们都知道，住院部的顶楼有一个爱笑的男孩，在治疗信息素失衡。</p><p>　　他的腺体因为感知的失衡，所以很脆弱，信息素也不能像其他人那样很好的收起来。</p><p>　　藤原和水门商量了好久，最终还是决定让他做信息素免疫的训练，鸣人听说了接受得很快，玖辛奈即使再心疼他，也没办法。他终究是要回到正常生活里去的，他不可能身边一辈子都只有没有信息素的beta。</p><p>　　其实也不是没有像他一样分化晚的孩子，但他的腺体发育不完全，导致他治疗过程进展缓慢，免疫训练持续了半年。</p><p>　　他从感知Omega的信息素开始，到alpha信息素的时候已经有了一定的抵抗能力，可alpha的信息素一刺激他，他就痛的脊柱发软，蜷缩在地上汗水打湿了病号服。</p><p>　　他出院的时候，在住院部上班的医生和护士都来送他，常照顾他的小姐姐眼眶红红的送了束铃兰给他。</p><p>　　藤原嘱咐说，他的信息素不易藏起来，因此别人喷一点就能盖住的遮蔽剂，他要喷多几倍的量，还有腺体很脆弱也不要轻易的让alpha靠近。</p><p>　　可没想到，回来的第一天，就出了事儿。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　那晚他强行撑着自己若无其事的回家，刚进电梯就疼得站不住，脸上全是冷汗，连开门的力气都没有。</p><p>　　后颈的腺体疼得他缺氧，四肢百骸里流淌着不属于他的信息素，迅速的扫荡他身体里的每一个细胞。</p><p>　　当晚就发高烧退不下来，玖辛奈看见他白着脸进门，第一时间就给藤原医生打了电话，可赶过来需要时间，水门和她红着眼睛守了整整一晚。</p><p>　　他以前也偶尔会这样，他们俩倒是没有怀疑鸣人为什么突然发病，家里的医药用品备得很齐全，第二天藤原一到，粗略检查了下，立刻张罗着把他送去了市医院。</p><p>　　意识朦胧的时候，他还记得抓了藤原的手，要他别和爸妈说为什么。连续几天的观察治疗下，他才勉强恢复了大半，新的一周刚到，他就不顾劝阻要回学校。</p><p>　　鸣人其实没生气，哪怕因为卡卡西的一时兴起而受了一周的折磨，他也没生气，后颈的牙印到现在还红肿一片，可是他不在乎。</p><p>　　他知道卡卡西为什么，也知道他想知道什么，但现在的他不会说，要等到恰当的时候，一股脑的像是轰炸一样告诉他。</p><p>　　他要卡卡西愧疚得无以复加，只有付出加倍的爱才能弥补。</p><p>　　 </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　卡卡西从位置上退下来，只看到鸣人扶着墙往更衣室去，他刚跟了两步，鸣人就停在了门口。</p><p>　　“你，暂时离我远点。”他撑着门的手在抖，嗓音干涩嘶哑，脸上蒙了一层汗，微微喘着气说。</p><p>　　卡卡西看他虚弱成那样，阴着脸要上去扶人，鸣人被他抓住手的一刹那，脑子里嗡的一声抓不住门把手差点摔倒。</p><p>　　等缓过那一阵让他眼前发黑的疼，鸣人猛的一挥手把他搡开，控制不住音量的大声说：“都说了让你离远点，听不懂人话吗？！”</p><p>　　射箭的声音突然远离，周遭一片安静，鸣人抬头发现部员们都惊讶又沉默的看着他们，他咬咬牙拧开门进去，把卡卡西连带着围观的视线全关在门外。</p><p>　　他靠着门歇了会儿，也顾不得外面会闹成什么样，先翻出包里的药囫囵着吞了两颗，再拿遮蔽剂把自己浑身喷了两遍，才摸出手机给玖辛奈拨电话。</p><p>　　“喂？妈？你现在来学校接我一下吧，我感觉不太好。”鸣人拽着书包带说，“好，那我去校门口等你。”</p><p>　　他怕卡卡西闯进来，火速换好衣服，来不解叠好直接塞进柜子里，后颈绵密针似扎的疼他倒是习惯了，只是一阵一阵的腿软让他无所适从。</p><p>　　鸣人在心里嘲笑性别的劣根性，让他痛不欲生的是卡卡西，可身体偏偏还要对那人的信息素做出反应，刚刚碰他那一下，他又疼又心慌，所以才那么急着甩开男生的手，躲进屋里来。</p><p>　　“我看你们是真的有什么瞒着我。”带土双手抱胸，一脸你们很有问题的模样，紧盯着人问道。他把卡卡西拉到角落里询问，琳安抚了受惊的部员过来也赞同的点点头。</p><p>　　“鸣人看起来不像是会随便发脾气的人，你们吵架了吗？”琳面露担忧，踌躇了半晌还是开口问他。</p><p>　　“......”卡卡西面无表情阴沉着脸，不回答他们的问题，转身回去站在门口等着人出来，他在脑子里仔仔细细盘算了两遍，唯一有可能是问题所在的，就是那个临时标记。</p><p>　　可他咬得也不狠，一般来说三五天就会消失的东西，为什么对鸣人影响这么大？甚至大到身体几乎可以说是不堪重负，难道说是腺体有问题？</p><p>　　鸣人拉开门出来，被门口立着的卡卡西吓了一跳，虽然知道男人没走远，但是门外一照面就是他的脸，还是有些懵。</p><p>　　卡卡西秀致的眉毛蹙着，脸上像是蒙了层霜雪，冰凉凉的生人勿进。他身后站着不知所措的带土和琳，见他出来有些茫然的看看他又看看沉默不语的卡卡西。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我有点不舒服，可以先回家吗？”鸣人白着一张脸歉意的笑着对带土说。</p><p>　　“我送你。”带土没来得及开口，卡卡西率先接过话头。</p><p>　　“...不用麻烦了，我妈刚好在附近，她开了车来接我。”鸣人清淡的回，“那我就先走了。”</p><p>　　带土愣愣的点头把路让开，鸣人避开卡卡西伸出来的手，皱眉忍着疼从他们身边路过。</p><p>　　“追上去啊，你是傻的吗？！”琳看不过去，着急抓着卡卡西的胳膊要他去追。</p><p>　　“等...等下，琳”卡卡西被小个子女生直接推到门口，把他的鞋也从柜子里拿出来。</p><p>　　“不等！”琳叉腰怒目看着他，“我不知道你们发生了什么，但有一点很明显啊。”</p><p>　　“什么？”带土有些不知所云，卡卡西和鸣人一套连环组合拳打得他现在都还摸不着头脑。</p><p>　　“卡卡西肯定做了什么对不起鸣人的事，不然怎么会这样？！”</p><p>　　卡卡西被她说得哑口无言，张张嘴又找不到反驳的话，只好沉默顺从的换鞋出去。</p><p>　　弓道服穿在十七八岁的男孩子身上，既有冷调骨感的锐气又泛着温润君子的优雅，更何况本就是“姿容既好，神情亦佳”的卡卡西。</p><p>　　鸣人脚步匆匆的离开道场，快到校门口的时候，听到路过的女孩子的惊呼，回头一看一身弓道服的卡卡西就跟在他身后。</p><p>　　因为信息素，他其实刚出来就知道了，但一直也没管，知道这会儿才发现男生连衣服都没换跟着出来了，鸣人叹口气在校门口站定。</p><p>　　“有事？”鸣人瞥见玖辛奈的车驶进街口，转过来问。</p><p>　　“你身体还没好，明天可以继续请假，不用来学校。”卡卡西避重就轻的回。</p><p>　　“......呵”，鸣人突然嘲讽的牵出一个笑，“问题不大，也和你没关系，走了。”</p><p>　　鸣人拉开车门坐进去，驾驶位的玖辛奈没认出卡卡西：“那是你同学吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯...弓道部的，开车吧。”</p><p>　　“好，今天怎么样，脖子疼吗？”玖辛奈对着窗外的男生挥挥手，关切的问鸣人。</p><p>　　“还好，习惯了。”鸣人把车窗关上，隔绝卡卡西压迫性的目光。</p><p>　　车开出视野外，卡卡西还站在门口琢磨刚听到的话，什么叫脖子还疼吗？的回答什么又叫已经习惯了？</p><p>　　他没错过玖辛奈听到鸣人的回答眼里深藏的心疼和无奈，难道他经常疼？三年前的鸣人毫无疑问没有这个问题，那为什么三年后就有了？还像是长期持续的？</p><p>　　三年前和现在唯一的变化就是鸣人已经分化成Omega，而他在一个星期前被自己咬了一口？！</p><p>　　卡卡西越想心越惊，他有了猜测可分毫不敢相信，如果真是那样，想到这儿卡卡西抬手给了自己一巴掌，所谓万死难辞其咎，大概就是这样的情况了。</p><p>　　顶着红彤彤的半张脸回了道场，吓得带土和琳以为他又被鸣人扇了一巴掌，他脸色不好也不敢上去和他搭话，由着他回更衣室换了衣服神思不属的离开了。</p><p>　　“你们班怎么回事？请假还有连坐的？”数学老师一进门，发现卡卡西和鸣人都没来，不开心的问。</p><p>　　班长着急的解释：“但是老师他们都有好好请假的，不是旷课。”</p><p>　　“......”数学老师无语的看着班长，在心里纳闷他是怎么当上班长的。</p><p>　　风流倜傥玉树临风·土：卡卡西今天没来，我刚去他们班看了</p><p>　　野原琳：？</p><p>　　风流倜傥玉树临风·土：鸣人也没来，他们班长说都请假了，卡卡西的理由奇奇怪怪的说是去探病</p><p>　　野原琳：我觉得他俩应该有什么问题需要单独解决，我们先等等比较好，你别急，而且卡卡西一直都比较有分寸</p><p>　　风流倜傥玉树临风·土：但你不觉得他俩这种情况很奇怪吗？就像是......</p><p>　　野原琳：人家小情侣吵架，你多管什么闲事</p><p>　　风流倜傥玉树临风·土：我觉得你在暗示我</p><p>　　野原琳：我觉得你想多了</p><p>　　风流倜傥玉树临风·土：</p><p>　　而他们谈话的中心人物，一个在顶楼住院部吊水，一个在楼下挂了Omega腺体的专家号。</p><p>　　藤原大悟本以为和鸣人的缘分在他转学走的时候就尽了，谁知没多久医院内部系统出现人员调换的转机。</p><p>　　他读书的时候就很想在国内从事腺体研究专家日向真子的手下学习，而这位大拿恰巧又是这家医院的活招牌，他毫不犹豫的就填了调职。</p><p>　　接到玖辛奈电话的那晚，他本来买了第二天晚上的机票，连夜赶过来把鸣人送去医院，直接负责他的一应治疗手续。</p><p>　　也亏得他的调职报告已经生效，否则鸣人恐怕很难在这么快的时间里就能恢复到这个程度。</p><p>　　他昨天直接被玖辛奈拉到了医院，强制性的给他办了住院手续，鸣人本来要反抗，可看着玖辛奈含着泪通红的眼眶，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。</p><p>　　“这位...患者？”开门进来的少年清冷的面色，让人眼前一亮，“是不是挂错号了？我这边接待的是Omega患者。”</p><p>　　“没错，我特意挂的。”卡卡西垂下眼低低的说，再抬起头眼神坚定像是做了什么大决定一般。</p><p>　　藤原耸耸肩，邀请他坐下：“那你是想问什么？如果可以的话，请尽快，外面等待的患者很多。”</p><p>　　“我想问，有没有Omega被alpha咬了一口，脖子疼一周的？”</p><p>　　“嗯，咬的哪里？腺体吗？”是巧合吗？藤原认真的打量着面前的少年，头发稍长，遮住一点眉眼，露出的五官精致又不显得弱气。</p><p>　　“腺体，临时标记。”卡卡西攥紧了桌上的手，继续说，“腺体上还贴着药贴。”</p><p>　　藤原听他说完基本已经确定了眼前人是谁，不闻其名不见其貌，却对他的存在心知肚明。</p><p>　　“正常来说，临时标记持续的痛感只有一天，也就是24小时，毕竟咬出来的是创口，是不会疼一个周的。”藤原翻出Omega身体构造的示例图，“alpha的信息素进入Omega身体是属于一种性的前行暗示，因此对Omega的身体伤害也很小。”</p><p>　　“一般人在15岁之前都会完成分化,但是也有极小一部分的人，在达到年龄之后还未分化，而这一部分人会患上一种叫做腺体过载综合征的病。”</p><p>　　“什么是腺体过载？”一言不发的听着的少年终于开口，声音沉闷压抑，牙根咬得紧紧的像是从喉咙里逼出这句话。</p><p>　　“腺体过载，顾名思义，就是因为腺体承受不了过多的信息素，而导致的生理上的突变。这个病一般出现在分化晚的Omega身上，他们的腺体在分化的时候，承载不了过多的外来信息素的刺激，会在生理上给本人带来各种病症，最直接的一点表现为疼痛。但一般来说，这种情况只要配合药物调理治疗就会痊愈。”藤原解释到这里停下看他一眼，不着痕迹的叹气接着说。</p><p>　　“也有少数极个别的例外，比如说先天性腺体发育不完全或者说后天造成的腺体不可逆损伤，这一类就会导致他们的腺体非常脆弱，不仅对外来信息素难以接受，身体内部的信息素也紊乱。他们要花出比一般的腺体过载病人数十倍的时间适应和调理，治疗过程的疼痛也是非比寻常，即使是治疗结束后他们对于信息素也比一般人敏感得多，因此你说的那种情况是有可能发生的。”</p><p>　　卡卡西不知道自己是怎么离开诊疗室的，医生的最后一句话他记得很清楚，藤原说，这种病人一天可能有百分之八十的时间都在忍受外来信息素的侵扰，即使不疼痛也不会舒服。</p><p>　　他错了，他真的错了，琳说得对他真的做了对不起鸣人的事，可现在该怎么办？怎么挽救？怎么样才能替他难受替他疼？</p><p>　　卡卡西站在医院门口，阳光很温暖，他却浑身发寒。</p><p>　　鸣人怎么只扇了他一巴掌呢，太轻了真的太轻了，轻到他分不清是爱是恨，是无奈还是恶心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 脱敏治疗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我今天上午坐诊遇到了一个很有趣的男生，他明明是个alpha却挂了我的号。”藤原医生进来坐下，看了看点滴后坐下削苹果，鸣人靠在床头，听他一说来了兴趣。</p><p>　　“是傻吗？还是想咨询一下他能不能变成O？”鸣人见他进来就放下了手机，转而打开了墙上的电视，随便挑了一个频道放着。</p><p>　　这是他和藤原的习惯。他刚开始治疗那会儿，藤原为了转移他的注意力就会把电视打开，然后和他一起讨论剧情，尤其是会看侦探类型的电视节目，等熬过最难过的那个阶段，两人倒像是养成了习惯似的，每每他来查房陪着鸣人的时候，都会看电视。</p><p>　　“不是，他是来咨询，”藤原把苹果切成小块儿给装在碟子里，“他问我有没有被做了临时标记生病一个周的Omega。”</p><p>　　鸣人捻着苹果的手一顿，猛地抬头看他。</p><p>　　藤原冲他笑：“猜到了吗？”</p><p>　　“......”</p><p>　　“是不是很巧？如果他下午来我就见不到了，幸好是上午，不然就错过了。”藤原庆幸作势拍拍胸口，鸣人被逗得憋不住闷闷的表情。</p><p>　　他重新捡起一块儿苹果丢进嘴里：“是不是很帅？！”</p><p>　　“嗯，个高腿长又帅，还很聪明，我们鸣人的眼光真是不错啊。”他像个家长一样欣慰的摸摸鸣人的头顶，被恼羞成怒的鸣人一掌拍开。</p><p>　　“你正常一点，我好怕我的主治医生明天就出现在精神科。”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈开个玩笑开个玩笑，”藤原收了笑，正经的问鸣人，“是他咬的你吧？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”鸣人晃晃头表情很轻松又很满足。</p><p>　　“那真好，”藤原很开心的站起来，像是等了很久一样，“我们可以开始最后一阶段的治疗了。”</p><p>　　“？？？”鸣人馒头雾水，“治疗不是一年前就结束了吗？”</p><p>　　“那是当时的，现在可以开始新的了。但你先要认真的回答我一个问题，”藤原手插进白大衣兜里问他，“你确定了以后都要跟那个男生在一起吗？被他标记，和他结婚？”</p><p>　　“你腺体的情况，我也不用和你再多说，但关于标记的事情我一直也没和你讲。”</p><p>　　“不能标记还是怎么？不能洗？一次性的选择？”</p><p>　　“我发现在察觉关键问题上，你和那个男生一样的都很敏锐，”藤原调笑道，“一次性选择，你没办法在完全标记以后后悔，你的腺体不能承受洗标记的手术。正常的腺体可以有至少一次的机会，你是一次都没有会直接崩溃。”</p><p>　　“所以你做选择要慎重。”</p><p>　　药水一滴滴的流进身体，鸣人的左手冰凉一片，他没立刻接话，倒像是思考了一会儿，藤原站在他病床前静静的等他。</p><p>　　半晌鸣人仰起头笑得很灿烂：“那样的话，就更没有其他的选择了，不是吗？”</p><p>　　“说得也是。”藤原对这个答案毫不意外，“你的水挂到明天就差不多可以了，自己找个机会和他说清楚情况，当然我还是建议你说的时候不要省略了某些过程，比如说治疗时候的情况不要三言两语的一带而过。”</p><p>　　“然后带着他来找我，我告诉你们怎么做。其实也很简单，你可以把这个简单理解为脱敏治疗。”</p><p>　　鸣人点点头说好，正好有护士来找他，说临时来了病人麻烦他去看看，他就跟着走了。</p><p>　　鸣人第二天办了出院，周四的时候才回学校上课，班上的同学见他来了，还有些惊讶。他来得早，玖辛奈要赶飞机出差，顺便把他从家里捎了来，鸣人走到座位上，发现发下来的资料和卷子都被人细心的收起来放在桌角，起太早他也没什么精神，干脆坐下趴在位置上养神。</p><p>　　卡卡西到教室门口就看到了鸣人，脑后的头发翘着几撮，脸埋进两只胳膊里，他停在门口看了好一会儿，后面跟着他来教室的同学不知道他为什么不动，耐不住要问的时候他却转身离开。同学觉得奇怪，这眼看着就要上课了，他要去哪儿？</p><p>　　铃声响起来，鸣人刚抽出书数学老师就进门来了，刚站上讲台准备上课，门口突然传来响亮的少年音。</p><p>　　“报告。”</p><p>　　“迟到了？”数学老师面露不悦，正要数落来人，可一看是卡卡西又突然什么都不想说，“进来吧，下次记得早点。”</p><p>　　卡卡西笑得一脸温良敦厚，边应声说好边快速的穿过课桌回到位置上。</p><p>　　在鸣人的记忆里，男生是极少时间迟到的，他还没想明白为什么的时候，男生从书包里拿出一个装了热水的杯子给他，还灵动的眨眨眼。</p><p>　　鸣人呆呆的接过来正想说话，数学老师咳咳两声，粉笔头啪的扔了过来，卡卡西眼疾手快的接住，他歉意的冲老师笑笑，数学老师也就睁一只眼闭一只眼的继续上课。</p><p>　　中午吃午饭的时候，带土和琳围着鸣人问了半天，他都不说这两个星期是怎么了。</p><p>　　“不过下午的社团活动我和卡卡西都不能去了，他得和我去一趟医院。”鸣人想起藤原的话突然说。</p><p>　　卡卡西有些诧异但是没反驳，在带土惊讶的看过来的时候还乖巧的点点头附和说没错，午休时间快都过了，两个人什么都没问到，最后失望的走了。</p><p>　　“我前天已经去过医院了。”卡卡西看看鸣人露在外面的脖子低低的说。</p><p>　　“我知道，下午的时候藤原医生上楼告诉我了。”鸣人站起来，“他就是接待你的那个beta医生，也是我的主治医师。”</p><p>　　“......”卡卡西俊俏的眉眼皱起来，表情不是很愉悦，但也说不上是生气，鸣人觉得这个表情有趣，掏出手机靠近他要拍下来，但镜头照过来他却突然笑了，男生的容貌本就可以用昳丽二字来形容，可谓是掷果盈车，突然对着镜头笑弯了一双好看的桃花眼，把鸣人看得一愣拍摄的键没点下去。</p><p>　　“你喜欢我。”</p><p>　　鸣人收起手机盯着卡卡西墨黑的眼，毫无预兆的开口，他的话甚至不是一个问句而是在陈述一个事实。</p><p>　　“所以，我回来的第一天你就迫不及待的想要把我变成你的所有物，”他的表情很平静，“所以，你咬了我一口，像是狗撒尿圈地盘一样。”</p><p>　　“同时，你也知道我喜欢你，也因此你的这一切行为我都没有追究。”</p><p>　　卡卡西沉默不语，之前藤原医生的话，像是锥子一样给他的心砸了好多坑，鸣人因他而多受的痛和苦，他没办法偿还一星半点。</p><p>　　“大概你也知道了我是因为你咬的那口，才住院一周多，”鸣人蹙着眉有些无奈的笑，“但其实我不怪你，毕竟你之前不知道，要真说起来也是我没阻止你造成的。”</p><p>　　“所以，你也不用太负疚，”他的表情变得亲密又柔和，缓缓靠近卡卡西的脸，“但如果你一点不难受，我也觉得不行。”</p><p>　　卡卡西本来听得一脸严肃，可最后那句带着点明晃晃小心思的话却让他笑了起来，也终于懂鸣人是什么意思。</p><p>　　鸣人希望他记得又不想他太过计较，他想告诉卡卡西因为你喜欢我，而我恰巧也喜欢你，所以这个事情问题并不大，但平白无故因他而受的苦痛，告诉他也是存了一份私心。</p><p>　　提醒上课的乐声响起，鸣人一身轻松的直起身：“走吧，回去上课，其他的话去了医院再说。”</p><p>　　“藤原医生，我们现在就过来，”下了课，卡卡西一手提着两个书包，鸣人边打电话边往外走，“嗯，一起的，大概半个小时之后到。”</p><p>　　“没想到这么快就又见到你了。”藤原大悟促狭的冲卡卡西笑，“鸣人，你先去做个腺体和信息素的检查，单子已经开好了，你直接去二楼就行。”</p><p>　　“把你家的小哥哥单独借我半小时，等会儿还你。”一脸温和笑意的beta男医生又意味深长的说。</p><p>　　鸣人明白过来他是要单独告诉卡卡西一些事情，估计就是他不好意思说的部分，抿抿嘴听话的去做检查，倒是卡卡西在他路过的时候捏捏他的手，让他放宽心。</p><p>　　“我不知道鸣人和你说了多少，但我猜他其实什么都没告诉你。”见卡卡西点头，藤原有些恨铁不成钢，“我就知道，他答应我得好好的，最后肯定还是舍不得你太难过。”</p><p>　　桌子对面的男生无奈的笑，鸣人嘴硬心软这个毛病，从小就是这样，中午明明狠话还没说两句，下一秒就摊开了肚皮。</p><p>　　“我猜你肯定很想知道鸣人之前的情况。这么说吧，你一周前见到鸣人的那个状态，几乎是前几年里他最轻松的样子。最疼的时候也休克过，抱着头撞墙，差不多左边额角的位置还留了一个疤，疼到大哭是经常的事，在人的疼痛值达到一个峰值后，眼泪会不由自主的掉下来。”藤原把手里的文件整理好。</p><p>　　“当然我留你在这里，也不全是为了告诉你这些，更重要的是让你全面的了解一下鸣人现在的情况。”</p><p>　　卡卡西听他说到这里突然插话：“然后更好配合后续治疗。”</p><p>　　藤原闻言挑起眉，是真没想到卡卡西能说出这个话来。</p><p>　　“我最近几天查了很多资料，也看了不少关于这方面的论文，他今天中午说要我一起来医院，就猜到了。”卡卡西表情似笑非笑，藤原能看出来他很开心但同时也夹杂着一份深藏着的难过，“他的情况属少数人中的少数人，腺体估计根本承受不了洗标记带来的伤害，他选择让我来，我就懂了。”</p><p>　　“就像你说的，他的腺体十分脆弱，这辈子也只有一次机会。刚刚你提到的后续治疗，简单来说就是脱敏，配合药物和其他治疗手段，让他的腺体对你的信息素脱敏，这之后你才可以标记他。”</p><p>　　“但过程漫长又收效甚微，还存在失败的风险，这才是我真正单独留下你谈话的原因。”藤原双手交握，两眼直直的看着卡卡西的眼睛，“我希望你慎重的考虑，因为一旦开始，你们两个人剩下的人生，就真的连在一起了，最重要的是你还有后悔的机会，但鸣人没有了。”</p><p>　　“如果他就是我最后的极限，也算是大愿成就。”卡卡西笑得很坦荡，满怀着无畏的爱和勇气，他和鸣人是恒成立的，只有一头有他一头有鸣人，那就满足了条件。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 问与答</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“鸣人，等会儿下课了和我一起去联谊吧~”早川挂在同桌肩膀上，可怜兮兮的撒娇。</p><p>　　“我今天要去复查，”他抱着的男孩儿摇摇头，“而且，就算是不去医院，我也不会跟你去的。”</p><p>　　早川撇嘴撒手，酸不溜秋的开口：“是哦，我们鸣人可是有家有室的呢~”</p><p>　　鸣人笑笑不理会他，下课背着包刚出教室门，卡卡西在走廊上等他。妥帖的浅蓝色衬衣，袖口挽起来露出紧实有力的小臂，刚见着他眼里便染上了笑意，插兜站在原地等他。</p><p>　　早川跟这出来就见到这一幕“郎情妾意”，冲卡卡西点点头，拍下鸣人的背心，说道：“快去吧，复查一定会成功的！”</p><p>　　“好，一定会的。”</p><p>　　鸣人是早川的大学同学兼第一学期的室友。</p><p>　　没认识鸣人前，他本以为自己在感情上起步并不算晚，初高中也都谈过好几次恋爱，虽然结果都无疾而终。但入学的第一天，他发现自己的室友连婚都订了，就差到法定年龄去登记。</p><p>　　卡卡西是亲自把鸣人送到宿舍的，导致早川一开门看见屋里有两个人还以为自己进错了屋，他退出去看看门牌号发现没有。</p><p>　　“啊，这位同学，你没进错门。”鸣人拿着瓶喝了一半的果汁忙喊住他，“我住这里，他不是。”</p><p>　　背对着他在铺床的男生闻言抬头对他笑笑，他揉了一把刚说话男生的头发，低声说：“离远点，不然等会儿又咳嗽。”</p><p>　　早川想，这是兄弟还是情侣？看着都像又都不像。他想着边进屋，把东西都放到另外一张空床上。</p><p>　　“给你。”旁边突然递过来一瓶水，“今天还挺热的。”</p><p>　　“谢谢。”早川拧开一口气喝掉半瓶，“我叫早川凉太，历史系一年2班。”</p><p>　　“正巧，我俩一个班，我叫漩涡鸣人，”男生笑起来很可爱，一双圆杏眼泛着愉悦，“又是同班同学又住一起，挺省事儿。”</p><p>　　打开了话匣子，再继续就很简单，早川看了眼还在整理的俊美男生，在心里思忖着要不要问，人已经走了过来。</p><p>　　“旗木卡卡西，”然后他抢走了鸣人刚刚偷摸着打开的薯片，“是他未婚夫。”</p><p>　　早川立刻瞪大了眼，怎么这成了未婚夫了？说男朋友不好吗？要这么伤害单身狗的脆弱心灵吗？</p><p>　　鸣人无语的朝着卡卡西翻白眼：“没，我男朋友，比我们大一届。”</p><p>　　早川状似冷静的点头说知道了，心里已经翻江倒海。早一届？之前还是个异地恋？撑过去了现在更是升级成未婚夫了？不得了不得了，我的新室友太可怕了。</p><p>　　当天晚上卡卡西请他吃饭，在鸣人去上厕所的时候，悄悄加了早川的联系方式。</p><p>　　“如果鸣人有什么事情的话，请第一时间告诉我。”</p><p>　　能有什么事儿？除了发情期之外还能有什么？</p><p>　　直到第二个月，鸣人发情，他才明白这句话是什么意思。</p><p>　　大概是因为换了环境，身体不适应，鸣人在做了一年的抗敏治疗后，本应该平静许多的腺体开始闹腾。发情期提前一周，突然满屋子炸开焦糖的香味。</p><p>　　早川打开门，鸣人躺在床上满身大汗，背上的衣服已经湿透了，他蜷着扭着嘴唇青白的开开合合，早川凑近听到他无意识的低喃。</p><p>　　“疼，我好疼啊...卡卡西......”吓得早川慌张的掏手机打电话。</p><p>　　当时卡卡西在上课，台上的教授是院里出了名儿的严厉，可他看到来电姓名，接都没接急急忙忙的站起来要往外跑。老教授是很喜欢这个学生，可这么明目张胆的破坏纪律他也立刻落了脸。</p><p>　　“去哪儿？”</p><p>　　卡卡西脸色难看的拧着眉：“教授我现在必须走，我未婚夫出事了。”</p><p>　　这句话像是扔了个炸弹进班里，几乎所有人都瞠目结舌的看着他。</p><p>　　卡卡西入学一年没有任何花边新闻，向他告白的人络绎不绝，可他每次都客客气气的笑着婉拒。好多人猜他是不是已经有了对象，可他除了和医学院的野原琳亲近点之外，身边几乎没有女生，而野原琳又是宇智波带土的女朋友。</p><p>　　“你可以走，”老教授沉吟片刻说，“只要做好明年重修的心理准备。”</p><p>　　卡卡西笑笑说好，待老教授一点头就消失在了门外。</p><p>　　老教授心情颇好的说：“你们以后要是有急事想走，参考他的案例就行。”</p><p>　　卡卡西上课的教室离他们的宿舍远，他三步并两步的下了楼给早川回电话。</p><p>　　“喂，早川，我现在立刻过来，他怎么样？”卡卡西焦躁的问。</p><p>　　早川刚拧了毛巾给鸣人擦汗：“脸色很差，浑身冒汗，意识不太清楚，一直在喊你说他疼。”</p><p>　　“你把他桌边第二个抽屉里的遮蔽剂先拿出来，先把你自己喷一遍再喷他，你尽量不要放出信息素去影响他，不然他会更疼。”</p><p>　　“好，那你快点过来。”</p><p>　　卡卡西进门小心翼翼的放出一点自己的信息素，鸣人感受到在床上挪动着找他，最后自己慢慢的爬进了他怀里，过了半个多小时才稍微平静了些。</p><p>　　“你会开车吗？”卡卡西轻柔的揽着鸣人，一下一下摸着他的背安抚。</p><p>　　“会，暑假刚考了。”早川忙不迭的答道，见卡卡西皱起眉毛又说，“之前一直有开，但是年龄不到考不了我也没办法，但我开车挺稳的。”</p><p>　　卡卡西的眉头还是没松开：“麻烦把我的手机递给我。”</p><p>　　“带土，你现在立刻开车过来，我在鸣人宿舍。”带土听他语气不好，急急招呼着琳下楼。</p><p>　　“十分钟，你把他抱到楼下。”</p><p>　　挂了电话，卡卡西让早川从柜子里翻出一套鸣人的衣服给换上，又拿了厚外套和身份证，把人裹着打横抱下楼，带土刚好到。</p><p>　　“怎么回事？你之前不是说好很多了吗？”鸣人像是晕了过去歪在卡卡西怀里一动不动，露出来得小半张脸上没有血色。</p><p>　　“不知道，我过来就已经是这样了，”卡卡西没心情理会带土咋咋呼呼，“赶快开车送医院！”</p><p>　　一行人风风火火的到了医院，卡卡西抱着人号也不挂直接上三楼找藤原大悟，护士看他来忙给去查房的医生打电话，不一会儿一个穿白大衣的年轻男人推开门进来。</p><p>　　“怎么了？这么突然的？你把他放床上我看看。”</p><p>　　卡卡西听话到床边想把人放下，可鸣人抓着他衣襟就是不肯松手，“那你把他抱好。”</p><p>　　藤原围着鸣人看了好一会儿，挥挥手说：“没事儿，腺体对突如其来的生理环境适应不良，导致发情期提前，住两天院调理一下就行。”</p><p>　　鸣人出院后卡卡西为了感谢他请吃饭，早川才知道事情的始末。他红着眼眶捞起辣锅里的蔬菜，一口吃进去辣得眼泪直掉。</p><p>　　“所以你才晚一年毕业的吧？”早川想起开学第一天他的话，见鸣人点头又说，“那你现在治疗情况怎么样？之前我也没特意收着信息素，你是不是很难受？”</p><p>　　“没有，我从一年前开始断续的接受脱敏治疗，现在已经好了很多了，你的那点信息素影响不到我，这次是例外。”</p><p>　　他虽然这么说，早川却知道肯定还是有影响，那天他也一起去了医院，医生的话他可是听得清清楚楚，他暗自决定以后每天多喷几次遮蔽剂。</p><p>　　鸣人的治疗从一开始的一周两次，后来每周一次，到现在是一个月一次，早川之前试探性的问他治疗痛不痛苦，鸣人都笑着说没事儿。要不是每次他去了回来精神都很差，早川还真的就信了。</p><p>　　他说得那么轻松，痛苦和煎熬都藏在了笑容底下。</p><p>　　早川看他俩并肩离开，想起古人的话来：愿天下有情人终成眷属。</p><p>　　“来了？”卡卡西和鸣人敲门进来，藤原笑得很开心的说，“最后一次测评了，如果成功的话，你们就可以准备合法了。”</p><p>　　藤原调侃他俩，事实上也确实如此，鸣人上个月才到法定年龄。</p><p>　　“例行公事，鸣人先去做一个腺体和信息素的检测。”藤原等鸣人出去后，笑眯眯的对着卡卡西招手。</p><p>　　“？”卡卡西不解的靠近他，被突然从布帘后出来的水门夫妇吓个正着。“伯父伯母？你们在这里干什么？”</p><p>　　水门脸上的表情有一瞬的扭曲，藤原哈哈笑着抢过话头：“人家儿子都要被你装走了，测试结果都不让他们知道吗？”</p><p>　　“......”卡卡西面色一僵，闷闷的解释道,“我不是那个意思，我只是突然被吓到了。”</p><p>　　玖辛奈面露温柔，一双眼直直的望着他，像是存了满肚子的话临到头却又不想再多说。</p><p>　　“卡卡西。”她的声音很轻，带着浓烈的不舍和温柔，“你决定了吗？”</p><p>　　“是的。”</p><p>　　“你准备好了吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“那鸣人就拜托你了。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 如果您有一朵焦糖味的棉花糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　卡卡西和鸣人牵着手离开医院，刚出大门平地里刮起阵风，卷起鸣人的衣摆，他扭头看才发现卡卡西被头发糊了一脸。</p><p>　　他最近有些忙，头发也忘了去剪。</p><p>　　前几天在家里洗完头鸣人说饿了想吃夜宵，卡卡西翻翻冰箱决定给他做个虾仁玉米炒饭。可额前的头发垂下来老是遮他视线，扒拉两下又挡回去，鸣人本来喝着热牛奶在门口守着他，见他这样突然笑着去拿自己的书包，从里面掏出根红发绳儿边乐呵边给他扎了一个冲天的小揪揪，完事儿了还啾的一口亲在卡卡西的鼻尖。然后在卡卡西低头切菜的时候，打开相机一口气拍了十张，他抱着手机开心，卡卡西瞥他一眼也悄悄的弯了眼睛。</p><p>　　第二天鸣人把照片传到了有带土琳和早川的五人小群里，琳说发绳儿挺好看，带土说卡卡西有女装潜质顺便问在哪儿能买到这个头绳，早川沉默很久之后才说，我觉得我应该退出群聊，等我找到alpha之后再进来。</p><p>　　鸣人想着想着就乐，靠近卡卡西，抬手把他脸上的头发都往脑后拨，露出男生郎阔的眉眼，脸上浮着轻松惬意的笑。</p><p>　　“回家吧。”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　卡卡西开车，鸣人窝在副驾驶上玩手机，打开他们的五人小群，把检查结果发在群里，没等他们开始起哄就收起了手机，侧头直勾勾的看着卡卡西。</p><p>　　刚才在医院，藤原拿到单子看完后长叹一口气，鸣人虽自觉没问题但还是紧张得手脚冰凉直冒冷汗，卡卡西倒是很冷静，神色自如的握着他手，丝毫不见慌张。</p><p>　　“成功了，”藤原神情似是激动似是感慨，“你做到了，鸣人。”</p><p>　　作为鸣人的主治医生，亲眼看着他从挣扎求生走到今天这圆满的一步，多少次他看着鸣人深夜里疼到睡不着，看他在治疗的时候浑身发颤，看他烧到像条缺水的鱼急促的喘气，所幸这么多的辛酸苦痛他都熬了过来。</p><p>　　“谢谢。”藤原看着卡卡西，表情深重的对他道谢，鸣人的三年又三年，两千一百九十多个日夜，全靠藤原自己一人，鸣人根本不可能撑得过来。</p><p>　　尤其是最开始的那段时间，如果不是他心里拧着股劲儿，要为和卡卡西在一起争一个可能，或许早就选择了切除腺体。</p><p>　　玖辛奈和水门在听完治疗方案之后，问他治疗的风险还有成功的概率，藤原说不足百分之五十，水门的表情几经变幻：“那切除腺体呢？”</p><p>　　“作为医生，老实说切除腺体，对现在的鸣人来说是个更好的选择，”藤原叹气，“可我也不能因为你们是父母，你们也觉得这样好，而去故意引导鸣人这样做。”</p><p>　　他的话乍一听能听得懂，可水门再细细琢磨发现连起来他不懂。</p><p>　　“鸣人昨晚问我了，他问我能不能治好，我说有三四成的把握，但他会过得很辛苦，切腺体反而会简单很多。”藤原把后续的治疗方案递给夫妻二人，“他沉默了会儿摇头拒绝，他说既然还给我治的选项，那就治。”</p><p>　　“他不想切，他说他多疼多苦都要治。”</p><p>　　卡卡西被他谢得一愣，回过神来鸣人已经眼红红看着他，男生眉目舒朗伸手把他抱进怀里，眼神落在藤原身上，似是经历了万钧风霜后开出了花一般，对着医生点头。</p><p>　　他弯腰头枕上鸣人的肩膀，亲亲他脖子柔声问：“小棉花糖哭了吗？”</p><p>　　“......”鸣人搂紧他脖子不说话，可滚烫的泪珠从卡卡西的脖子一直滑到胸口。</p><p>　　没多一会儿，鸣人眼睛红红抬起头从他怀里出来，转身抱住藤原医生，闷着声说谢谢，藤原拍拍他的肩，等他缓过来又从柜子里拿出药递给卡卡西。</p><p>　　“鸣人下个月发情期就可以标记了，发情期标记怀孕的概率高达百分之九十五，我也不知道你们是怎么样的，避孕药我提前给你们拿了，在发情期正式开始前吃两片，结束之后再吃一片，基本就没问题了。”</p><p>　　“帕克？”鸣人推开门弯腰换鞋，趿着拖鞋进客厅，巴哥懒洋洋的躺在窝里，见到动动耳朵和尾巴，“你不过来和哥哥玩儿吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西跟在他后面进屋，刚在沙发上坐下，鸣人就蹭了过来，摆弄了会儿卡卡西的胳膊觉得揽着也不好抱着也不好，干脆半跪起来抬高他两条胳膊，跨坐在他大腿上，反手抓着卡卡西的手臂把自己抱紧，长舒一口气，脸歪在男生的肩膀上，看他的发尾。</p><p>　　“突然就闲了下来。”鸣人喃喃的说，“之前这个时候我们都在医院呢。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”卡卡西摸着他的后脑勺。</p><p>　　“今天最后一次检查我爸妈也没来见我，他们这两年是不是有点太忙了？”</p><p>　　“嗯。”</p><p>　　“我下周的大作业还没写，还有三天就要交了，你帮我写吗？”</p><p>　　“好。”</p><p>　　“......”屋里突然安静下来，鸣人鼻子发酸眼泪顺着脸往下流，刚刚在办公室他忍了又忍才收了眼泪，这会儿回到他们的家里，坐在他们亲手挑选的沙发上，旁边睡着从小养到大的狗，被卡卡西抱在怀里，鸣人的眼泪毫无预兆的落了下来。</p><p>　　刚刚没话找话的说了些什么，他也没印象，只知道呼吸的时候空气里有卡卡西的味道，身上贴着卡卡西的温度，腰后抱得越来越紧的是卡卡西的手。</p><p>　　一滴滴眼泪像是冬日里铺满雪的地面落下的火星，烫得卡卡西喉咙发紧心窝牵着的血管开始疼。如果鸣人哭的是受了多少疼痛多少委屈，卡卡西或许还能找到安慰的方法，可鸣人从不为此而哭。</p><p>　　更何况现在他流的每一滴眼泪都是为了自己。</p><p>　　卡卡西狠狠闭眼，像是要把鸣人揉进骨血一般的抱紧他。他有时候会生出错觉，觉得他和鸣人就是亚当和夏娃，只是鸣人把所有的都给了他，在还不确定这个夏娃会不会爱自己的时候。</p><p>　　天色渐渐暗下来，屋子里只剩下鸣人抽鼻子的声音，他瓮声瓮气的说：“我其实高三刚回来那会儿，特别讨厌你。”</p><p>　　卡卡西笑问他：“讨厌我什么？讨厌我欺负你亲你还是咬你？”</p><p>　　“讨厌你咬我，”鸣人动动有点麻的腿，“我本来没打算高中就告诉你的，你非得咬我一口，还害我复读一年，当我学长很了不起哦。”</p><p>　　“啊，你要是这么说的话，我还真觉得挺不错。你看你本来就比我小一岁，复读一年当我学弟也很合情合理不是？”卡卡西扭头蹭蹭他的脸蛋，“而且，你一入学就被我这个学长预定了名草有主，这样一看，果然学长很赚。”</p><p>　　“我饿了。”鸣人像是放弃了刚刚的话题，“我要吃火锅。”</p><p>　　“行，我先网上叫个号。”卡卡西说着打开手机，鸣人从他身上起来，两腿跪在沙发上，直立起身子，把毫无防备的卡卡西推得仰面倒在沙发背上。</p><p>　　“讨厌归讨厌，但我从来没觉得回来招你有什么不对。”鸣人凑得很近，几乎嘴贴嘴的说出这句话。</p><p>　　卡卡西闻言勾起一个大大的笑，一口亲在他嘴角挑眉道：“那天下午咬你是我前十八年做得最正确的一件事。”</p><p>　　两个人像是比赛放狠话似的轮番说完，静默几秒抱着对方哈哈大笑。</p><p>　　“我今天一百分！”鸣人开心挥着手说。</p><p>　　“嗯，所以呢？”</p><p>　　“所以我不想自己走去浴室洗澡。”鸣人卖乖的扭头眨眨眼说。</p><p>　　卡卡西无声笑起来，兜着鸣人的屁股站起来往浴室走：“所以，奖励我抱你过去。”</p><p>　　“嘿~”鸣人晃着小腿开心的哼哼。</p><p>　　推开门卡卡西把他放地上：“洗吧，我去订位置，衣服我给你放外面凳子上。”</p><p>　　从火锅店吃完出来，鸣人突然拉住卡卡西，站高一级台阶摸他的头发。</p><p>　　“有点长了，顺便去剪下好了。”他像是自言自语的在说，又像是通知，半个小时后他们站在了理发店门口。</p><p>　　Tony老师迎上来问是哪位要剪头发，鸣人指着卡卡西的头：“他，给剪短点。”</p><p>　　卡卡西含笑点头说是。</p><p>　　鸣人无所事事的等着卡卡西洗完头回来在镜子前坐下，Tony老师权衡了一下问：“剪短多少？”</p><p>　　卡卡西摇摇头，从镜子里看鸣人。</p><p>　　“剪到这儿，露出他的眉毛，然后头发整体都打薄一层，耳朵两遍也剪短一些，让他看起来更加清爽和干练。”鸣人认真的比划了一圈，然后怀疑的看着理发师，“你听懂我刚刚的要求了吗？如果你剪不了，可以叫个能剪的来吗？”</p><p>　　店里的其他理发师听了笑着说：“小哥，要是他都不能剪的话，我们店里就没人能剪了！”</p><p>　　鸣人皱着眉毛还是有些不相信，卡卡西拍拍他的手让他放心，他才去一边坐下等。</p><p>　　Tony老师开始剪，动作很细致，兴许是剪着剪着放松了下来，开始和卡卡西聊天。</p><p>　　“那位和您是一对吗？”</p><p>　　卡卡西笑着点头：“他有些小孩子脾气，您别见怪。”</p><p>　　“没事儿，您二位很般配，外人一看就知道感情好。”理发师剪下一缕头发又问，“认识挺长时间了吧？”</p><p>　　“从小就认识。”之后理发师再问，他也只随便应答两声，Tony老师也不自讨没趣，唰唰的给他剪好。</p><p>　　鸣人凑上来看他，男生眉目疏朗，额前搭着几绺碎发，他屈起手指往后抓了两把，看起来干净又利落，少了几分温良恭俭，添了些英姿飒爽的味道，更招人眼。</p><p>　　两人结了账出去，鸣人对着卡卡西招招手，做出采访的模样：“请问这个先生要怎么样才能跟我回家呢？”</p><p>　　卡卡西立时笑得像个风流浪子：“如果您有一朵焦糖味的棉花糖。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. はじめ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没错，我写的是完~~~</p><p>----------------------</p><p>“雫！你等等！”黑发男孩儿从椅子上蹿起来迅速到门边抓住了少年的书包带。</p><p>“明智部长，你下次有事可以直接说，不要这样抓我书包，多来几次我会去世的。”被叫做雫的少年耐着性子回头，强行好声好气的说。</p><p>“OKOK，”明智不好意思的笑笑，“周末的时候我能去你家么？”</p><p>雫歪歪扭扭的靠着门，闻言挑挑眉，而后想起什么似的：“啊.....学校这周末好像说是要维护？”</p><p>“可以哦，你来呗。”雫站起来，单肩背着书包往外走，“地址我晚上给你发邮件。”</p><p>“Thank you。”</p><p>明智看着少年懒洋洋的穿上鞋，离开学校道场，他摇摇头也捡起自己掉在地上的书包回家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>はたけしずく</p><p>旗木雫</p><p> </p><p>今天春天转到班上的男生，有一头浅金色的头发，眉目生得俊秀，细长而精致的桃花眼总是懒洋洋的微眯，皮肤很白，对着人笑的时候像是春天即将盛开的花。</p><p>转过来半年和班上同学都相处得不错，平日里话不多，总喜欢在午休的时候去中庭里的那颗樱花树下面睡觉。</p><p>明智好几次看到他脸上盖本书睡得旁若无人，旁边的便当盒也只吃了一半。后来两人熟悉起来，明智和他一起吃午饭才发现，他不是带多了也不是不想吃，而是吃一半太困干脆先睡觉。</p><p>雫长得招眼，个子也高，听人说话，还会微微低头，女生们喜欢得不行，总说他立如芝兰玉树，笑如朗月入怀。</p><p>入学的第二周，他加入公道部的消息风风火火的传遍了整个年级，于是下午围观的人多了一倍不止。</p><p>第二天形容他的话就又多了一句，说他白马银枪，翩翩少年郎。</p><p> </p><p>明智背着包站在一家神社前的时候，还是不敢置信的又看了看邮件，上面确实写着木叶神社。</p><p>他收到邮件的时候，就惊得立刻给雫打了个电话。</p><p> </p><p>——你住在神社？</p><p>——嗯，之前不和你说了搬家了么？</p><p>——你怎么说得这么简单，神社能轻轻松松的搬进去住？</p><p>——可以的。</p><p> </p><p>明智刚刚要敲门，旁边传来“kan”的一声，清冽的弦音咻的引着他往旁边走。清晨山里的雾气还拢着极薄极浅淡的私缕雾气，草叶上挂着露珠，空旷的道场中间有一个握着竹弓的男人。</p><p>他一头漂亮的银发在脑后扎了个小辫，穿着一身黑色合服，露出半边精壮健美的肩膀，他深吸口气缓缓备弓，静谧的早晨，明智在一旁甚至觉得听到了他手上的弓发出了吱吱的声音。</p><p>“kan!”</p><p>“回神了！”少年的声音突然在耳边响起，明智慌乱的一回头，发现雫喝着牛奶站在他身边，也不知道是什么时候来的，他一点都没有察觉。</p><p>“走吧，我爸快起来了，我们先去放东西。”</p><p>“刚刚那位先生是？”明智跟在他身后进门，忍不住问。</p><p>雫插兜站在门口，有点没精神：“我爹。”</p><p>“？？这么年轻？你不是和我——”明智震惊的一抬头，发现刚刚在道场的男人悄无声息的出现在了雫的身后，吓得他一滞，“同岁吗？”</p><p>“那是因为我们家不属于晚婚晚育。”</p><p>雫的话音刚落，就被男人敲了下脑袋，男人对着明智笑：“别听他瞎说，我是雫的父亲，旗木卡卡西，你好~”</p><p>“叔叔好，我叫明智准太，是雫的同班同学，不好意思打扰了。”明智紧张又局促的自我介绍，他刚想说自己是来借用道场训练，男人温和的面庞突然笑了，屋里传来一阵脚步声，人影一晃而过倏地挂在了男人背上。</p><p>“我想吃寿喜锅鲷鱼烧章鱼小丸子——”来人声音拉得很长，头埋在卡卡西的后背，明智只看得到点点金色的头发。</p><p>“我爸，刚醒，”雫淡淡的介绍，“走了，你不是要训练么？赶快放了东西换衣服过去。”</p><p>卡卡西抱歉的冲明智笑笑：“跟他去吧。”</p><p>两人在道场练了一个多小时，明智想起刚才卡卡西穿着的是着物（和服），露出左肩，他若有所思的问：“雫，你爸弓道四段以上吧？”</p><p>“嗯，五段。”</p><p>明智吓得一哆嗦，箭射到了安土上。</p><p>“那不是最高段吗？!!你爸也太厉害了!!!”</p><p>雫不甚在意的补充完整：“上个月才升的。”</p><p>“所以呢？你想说什么？”</p><p>雫手里的箭唰的飞出去，正中靶心：“所以我想说，其实他是闲的。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“我不是搬家吗？”雫好脾气的耐心解释道，“因为我爸要来这里当神官。”</p><p>“?!!!”</p><p>“所以他很闲。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“はじめちゃん~”明智正忙着组织语言的时候，道场里响起一道轻快的男声，“我找不到我的弽了，你看到了吗？”</p><p>“はじめちゃん？”见他不说话，来人又亲昵了叫了声，而后反应过来的对着明智说，“啊，我是雫的爸爸，漩涡鸣人。”</p><p>雫颇无奈的叹口气，“怎么想起来问我了，卡卡西呢？”</p><p>“他出去买菜了。”</p><p>“我听到了，你说你要吃寿喜锅鲷鱼烧章鱼小丸子。”雫翻出一个很久的弽给他，“这是我同学，明智准太，他要在我们家住一晚，他和你说了没？”</p><p>“说了哦~”鸣人慢慢戴好弽，雫自发的在一旁给他递剑，明智也停了下来静静的看。</p><p>这种弓道一家人的氛围是要怎样啊？</p><p>明智心里抓狂，面上却不显。</p><p>鸣人和卡卡西射型不同，如果说卡卡西的是色若春晓，清雅出尘的话，那么鸣人就是倚马立斜桥，满楼红袖招。</p><p>卡卡西的射型看着让人噤声，鸣人的则会使人振奋不已，也不知道雫到底是像了谁。</p><p>鸣人爱笑，很灿烂的笑，然后像春风一样的笑里，传来悦耳的弦音。</p><p>明智本想在一旁还能多看看，可外面的门一响，鸣人便收起弓把弽一并交给雫走了。</p><p>“？”明智觉得自己真的像个小朋友有很多问号。</p><p>“黏我爹去了，不用管。”雫耸耸肩，“你想找我爹帮忙看看的话，下午比较方便。”</p><p>“那你爸刚刚怎么叫你はじめちゃん？”</p><p>“小名，我爹喜欢这个名字，所以我爸一直这样喊。”</p><p> </p><p>はじめ，汉字是一。</p><p>他三岁的时候，卡卡西捏着他的手，蹲在他面前说，一是开始的意思，他们一家人全新的开始，所以他很宝贵。</p><p>然后又说，雫——是雨滴的意思，因为他和鸣人在学校第一次见面的时候，外面正好在下雨，他跑得飞快，冲进教学楼撞上他，直接倒在他胸口。</p><p>那时候鸣人挑食得厉害，这也不爱吃那也不愿意吃，蔬菜基本不入口，虽然头发还是金灿灿的，但个子不高人还瘦。</p><p>卡卡西一开始还以为他是个女孩儿，闹了好一出笑话，被鸣人挥胳膊，一拳打肿了脸，路过的教导主任看见了，一人一个拎开，第二天通通请家长。</p><p>不打不相识，鸣人从那之后特别喜欢粘着他，第二年又认识了带土，他们三个像是铁三角，他和鸣人像是连体婴。</p><p>在卡卡西分化成alpha之后，鸣人还可怜巴巴的问他，你喜欢那些女Omega吗？</p><p>带土在旁边听着吃吃的笑，然后突然插一嘴说，我们鸣宝是让你等等他，他还是个潜力股，说不定就分化成百里挑一的男Omega了，到时候你血赚不亏。</p><p>鸣人被他激得面红耳赤，说他不是这个意思，支支吾吾的最后找了个借口说他们还小要好好学习。</p><p>被他捶怕了，只好嗯嗯的点头说好。</p><p>谁成想那天的笑话还没过时，人已经走了，走得一干二净，走得连只言片语都没留下。</p><p>卡卡西去鸣人的家那边看了好多次，一开始那是个空院子。过了半年院子里突然有了人声，他高兴的想按门铃，却发现旁边的铭牌写的是森川。</p><p>不是波风。</p><p>带土和卡卡西第一次去鸣人家的时候，发现铭牌不是漩涡，脑补过头了问鸣人是不是领养的，被人睨了一眼说，我跟我妈姓，然后又说，其实我还有个名字，跟我爸姓。</p><p>带土哇哦一声说，你们家好会玩儿。</p><p>卡卡西看清楚铭牌，颤着手逼自己离开，从此再也没去过。</p><p> </p><p>不可结缘，徒增寂寞。</p><p> </p><p>所以阿一的一，又不仅是一，是重新结缘，结终生之约，永以为好。</p><p>End.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>其实写到这里就算写完了，车怎么都觉得开着不合适，之后也许补一章车，也许不补，烂不烂尾的我不知道，但之后可能会重写，先将就看。</p><p>另外，旗木雫，假名是はたけしずく【hatake shizuku】，雫这个字一般都是女孩儿用，男生用得少，对的，没错，卡老师给自己儿子取了个非常像女孩儿的名字，像是某基泳部的七濑遥橘真琴松岗凛这种的，经常会被人误会是女孩子。</p><p>阿一是小名儿， はじめ【hajime】 ，寓意卡鸣二人新的人生，经历了那么多的痛苦之后，迎来的都是幸福。</p><p>文里的阿一是初中生，14岁左右，他转学过来是因为卡要继承家里的神社当一个游手好闲的神官了，他还暗中吐槽卡因为太闲而去考了弓道五段，真大佬因为闲才去考段，这一波装逼茶哥给卡老师满分。</p><p>鸣宝是个无事生产的富二代，四玖找了个职业经理人管公司，他躺在家里吃红利，也会参加公司的事情但很少【ps：以前都是卡给鸣宝当特助，两人一起上班一起下班的，说是特助，其实就是副总，职员们都心照不宣。】</p><p>公职人员福利好，家里又有个富二代，所以总体来说，小宝贝阿一生活非常幸福。</p><p>ps：一般人不会用竹弓，一是价格贵，而是护理很麻烦，而且天气干燥很容易断，但我们阿一宝贝，从小就用竹弓，啧啧啧，有钱~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>